Watching HTTYD 2
by Hiccstrid456
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to know what your future is? Well Hiccup certainly has and now he and the rest of Berk will find out what happens in the future. But will they be able to cope with knowing? Find out now!


**AN: Time for redemption! Sorry about my other terrible one-shot. I was half-asleep was writing it. 0\\_/0 Here's a watching HTTYD 2! I don't own HTTYD.**

Hiccup grinned as he flew into the fireball. "Great..." Suddenly, the world went white. Hiccup woke up with a jolt before realising he was sitting on top of a hill. Then the hill moved. "What?!" He jumped off moments before the viking that had been under him woke up. It was a hill of vikings. Hiccup resisted the urge to laugh.

The vikings all started to wake up. Then his dad woke up. "What the heck are we all doing here?!" He stood up and roared at room. Unfortunately, the reverb bounced back at him and Stoick grimaced.

Then a teenage boy appeared on top of a stage thing. He was wearing a black cloak and hood. He had a bow strapped on his back. "Hello vikings. My name is Will. Today, I'll be showing you a movie. It is about 5 years into the future. Any questions?"

Hoark the Haggard raised his hand. "What's a movie?" Will laughed as if he had been expecting that question. "A movie is sort of a moving picture. It is one and a half hours to two hours." He was met with blank gazes. Will facepalmed. "Sorry, I forgot you didn't have hours and minutes back then. Forget I said that. Oh and, here are some guests. Do not harm them."

Will clicked his finger. Immediately, on the other side of the room from the vikings, 21 dragons appeared. There were 5 Terrible Terrors, 5 Deadly Nadders, 5 Gronckles, 5 Monstrous Nightmares and a certain Night Fury appeared. It immediately rushed to Hiccup and started licking him. "Ew! Stop it, Toothless." Toothless licked him a few more times before starting. Stoick's hand immediately went to his weapon before realising it was gone. "Where's my weapon?" He asked loudly. Will rolled his eyes. "Why would I leave them with you. So you can harm innocent creatures?"

Stoick's face became red. "Innocent? INNOCENT?!" INNOCENT MY FOOT!" He roared. Will winced before summoning some earplugs. He got ready to put them in his ear. "What? They're innocen- nevermind. Let's just watch the movie." He pointed at the chairs. "Ok, sit where ever you want." They sat down. Will then waved his hand towards the back of the room. Immediately, as Will had said, a moving picture appeared on the screen.

 **Hiccup: (V.O.) This... is Berk.**

Snotlout snorted. "Thanks Hiccup! I almost forgot the name of our island." Hiccup allowed himself a slight smile.

 **Hiccup: (V.O. Cont) The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.**

Some of the vikings glared at Hiccup. Maybe HE was the one behind the dragon problem.

 **[On a cluster of sheep, hiding nervously between buildings as shadows of passing dragons race by. The group moves as one, receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the light. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air!]**

The vikings glared at the screen. How dare the dragons invade their home!

 **Hiccup: (V.O.) Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. You see, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer... a little something we like to call-**

"Dragon fighting!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut cheered as Snotlout shouted. Astrid immediately shut them up with elbows to the ribs.

 **[WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of vibrant colors blurs by. Dragons Barrel past at a dizzying speed. Their riders swipe, kick, and roll into one another while they weave neck in neck between the houses, docks, and revamped structures of Berk.]**

 **Hiccup: (V.O.) DRAGON RACING!**

 **Fishlegs: WHOOOOOOO!**

"Fishlegs?" Fishlegs blushed as his mother asked what he was doing without asking what he was doing.

 **[Fishlegs, now 20 and even larger, rides his Gronkle, Meatlug, who carries the sheep in her claws, until Snotlout, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, side-check them steal their sheep.]**

 **Snotlout: HO-HO! I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?**

 **[Fishlegs glares at Snotlout.]**

 **Fishlegs: Snotlout! That was mine!**

Fishlegs glared at Snotlout. "Seriously Snotlout?" "Yeah! Seriously! I going to win! But what are we doing on dragons anyway?"

 **[With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut. She snatches it with a sneer and a grumble.]**

"What the heck am I doing?" Astrid hides a smile.

 **Snotlout: Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do.**

Snotlout jumps up as if his butt was on fire. "Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!" He runs around screaming as Will pauses the movie while hiding a grin. Hiccup glares at Snotlout. "Sit down, Snotlout. I want to watch the movie."

 **Ruffnut: (Disgusted) Ugh. Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here.**

 **[Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout with a mugging grin.]**

 **Tuffnut: Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch! Alright!**

 **[Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke. As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut drops her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep. Presiding over the game, Stoick turns to the frenzied crowd.]**

Ruffnut and Tuffnut grin and high-five. "Yeah!" Then as Snotlout sits next to Ruffnut again, she punches him. "Go sit somewhere else." Snotlout groans and sits down next to his cousin.

 **Stoick: Ha-ha! That's nine for the Twins! Astrid lags with three! Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE!**

Stoick glare at his movie-self. He was in support of his disgusting sport?! Astrid frowns. She should be first.

 **[Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless.]**

 **Stoick: And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm.**

 **Gobber: Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ya, Stoick?**

Some of the vikings wonder what dragon that is but don't ask the question.

"Big talk? What big talk?" Stoick and Gobber ignore him on purpose. They do not want to answer that. Snotlout who is sitting next to Hiccup grins madly. "You see, when kids are young, they learn how they are mad-" He stops talking as Hiccup punches him. He didn't even know his cuz could do that! His respect for Hiccup grows.

 **[WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets clipped from behind. Astrid, rolls in, astride Stormfly, spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself.]**

Snotlout and Hiccup stare at the screen, amazed at her beauty.

 **Astrid: What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're going to win now!**

 **Snotlout: She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets!**

"What? No! Astrid is my princess." Snotlout is promply thrown into the dragon's area. Snotlout screams and runs out. A Terrible Terror helps him on the way with a small push.

 **Astrid: Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?!**

 **Snotlout: Only for a few hours!**

Ruffnut nods grinning. That sounds like something she'd do.

 **Hiccup: (V.O.) Now, dragons used to be a bit of a problem here, but that was five years ago. Now, they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they?**

"Yeah! I wonder why they wouldn't. Other than FLAMING ARROWS, DAGGERS, AXES AND SWORD!" Stoick says with a glare at the screen again. Will shakes his head. "Stoick, can you please not shout? My ears are half deaf WITH earphones on." Stoick ignores him.

 **The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon-friendly additions.]**

 **Hiccup: (V.O.) We have custom stables... all-you-can-eat feeding stations... a full service dragon wash. Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself.**

 **[In the village, a baby Gronkle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame. Astrid peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water. Back to Stoick, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods.]**

The teens snort. That would be useful with dragons living in Berk.

 **Stoick: It's time, Gobber.**

 **Gobber: Righty-ho! (Aloud, to the crowd) Last lap!**

 **[A horn sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited.]**

 **Astrid: The Black Sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!**

"The black sheep? What's so important about the black sheep?" Hiccup mutters to Toothless.

 **Ruffnut: Come on, Barf!**

 **Tuffnut: Let's go!**

 **Fishlegs: Go, Meatlug!**

Fishlegs tilts his head at the strange name. Snotlout laughs. "Meatlug? What sort of a name is Meatlug? Why not name it Snotdragon!" Astrid glares burning daggers at him.

 **[Gobber loads the Black Sheep onto a catapult.]**

 **Astrid: Whooo-hooo!**

 **Tuffnut: Let's go, let's go, let's go!**

 **Gobber: (To the Black Sheep) This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!**

Hiccup laughs at Gobber.

 **[He pulls the trigger, launching the Black Sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it.]**

 **Astrid: Up, up, up, up, up, up!**

 **[In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug fly in and nab the sheep.]**

 **Astrid: NO!**

 **Fishlegs: YES! Good job, Meatlug!**

Most of the vikings in the room are sitting there slackjawed. Did.. did Fishlegs just beat Astrid in something? Fishlegs glances at Astrid looking for a way to escape. "Don't worry, Fishlegs. You deserved it." Fishlegs gasps in relief.

 **[Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.]**

 **Fishlegs: Here ya go, darling! Mine's worth ten!**

 **Ruffnut: Yeah! The Black Sheep!**

 **"** OK NEVERMIND YOU CERTAINLY DID NOT DESERVE IT!" Astrid shouts before jumping at Fishlegs.

 **Astrid: (To Snotlout) You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?!**

 **Ruffnut: I'm totally winning!**

 **Fishlegs: We're winning together!**

 **[She rams Barf into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled spin. He slams into Snotlout, sending their dragons tumbling head over tail. The crowd goes wild.]**

The crowd goes wild.

 **Snotlout: Oh, no!**

 **Ruffnut: Whoo-hoo! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!**

 **Tuffnut: Except for me! We're attached, genius! Quit trying-**

 **[He grabs at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of-war.]**

 **Ruffnut: Hey!**

 **Tuffnut: -to steal all my glory!**

 **[Astrid and Stormfly fly toward them. Astrid stands on Stormfly's back surfer-girl style.]**

 **Stoick: Get 'em, Astrid!**

Hiccup briefly wonders why his dad is cheering on Astrid. Stoick is doing the same.

 **Tuffnut: It's MY glory!**

 **Ruffnut: Always ruining EVERYTHING!**

 **Tuffnut: NO SHEEP, NO GLORY!**

 **[Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and plucks the Black Sheep from the Twins' hands.]**

 **Astrid: Gotcha! Ha-ha!**

The crowd goes wild again. "Yes!" Astrid shouted. She stopped punching poor Fishlegs.

 **She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, the Black Sheep in hand.]**

 **Tuffnut: Whoa!**

 **Ruffnut: Astrid!**

 **Stoick: Well played! Ha, ha, ha! (To the crowd) That's my future daughter-in-law!**

Hiccup and Astrid blush while the rest of the teens wolf-whistle.

 **Fishlegs: Whoo-hoo!**

 **[Back to Astrid on Stormfly, eyeing the fast-approaching finish line, unaware as Fishlegs suddenly rams Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid.]**

 **Snotlout: Uh, excuse me!**

"What are you doing Snotlout?!" Spitelout shouts. "We do not attack fellow vikings."

 **Astrid: Stormfly!**

 **[Snotlout hurls his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces.]**

 **Crowd: Oh!**

Fishlegs winced. He could imagine the pain already.

 **[Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they blast past the finish line, dunking the Black Sheep into their basket! ASTRID WINS!]**

 **Stoick: That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!**

 **[The crowd comes unhinged. Astrid flies over the crowd, basking in her victory.]**

"Yes!" Astrid says with a grin

 **Astrid: Yeah! Ooh-ooh!**

 **Hiccup: (V.O.) Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.**

"What do you mean your hard work, Hiccup?" Gobber asks. Hiccup shrugs although he has a good idea what his future self is talking about. And if his assumptions are right, he has a bright future.

The vikings settle back in the their seats, looking forward to the rest of the movie.

 **AN: Interesting fact, this is my longest ever chapter at 2170 (approx) without the ANs. Don't forget to follow, favourite and review! Peace out everyone!**


End file.
